


Going Under Hypnotized

by translester



Series: The Devil [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Suicidal Thoughts, thats a warning i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/translester/pseuds/translester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil takes a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Under Hypnotized

**Author's Note:**

> title is from mercy by muse.

So much was happening each day and Phil wasn't sure how to deal with it. When he had some time off, he decided to take a bath to relax. His mind was moving in and out of focus as he walked to the bathroom. The water mesmerized him as it filled up the bathtub. He stepped into the tub and folded himself up so he could lay with the back of his head underwater. It wasn't quiet under the water, he could hear vibrations from neighbors moving around and cars driving by, but he could almost pretend it was. The sounds turned into static and he cleared his mind.

Then, a thought.

"I wonder if I could drown myself."

If one were to insert symbolism here, one might say the static sounds in Phil's ears suddenly roared, representing the engulfing nature of this simple thought. But that's not what happened, so it would be imprudent to bend the truth. No, the sound in fact seemed to get quieter. Everything stilled. He was alone in the universe. Phil was free to focus on this one thought, mull it over beneath the surface. The action seemed simple enough. He was sure he could convince himself to not come up for air before all the oxygen in his body expired, and he along with it. Very simple. After a few moments, he was ready to do it. He lifted his head slightly, ready to plunge underneath.

Before his head dropped, he heard a murmur through the wall. Dan talking to himself. Phil was shocked; his mind had forgotten about the world. Thoughts flooded his mind, things he needed to get done. Death was pushed away. Phil began draining the bathtub and got out.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda messy ?? lowkey i wrote this after a similar experience. also i was super shaky and disoriented when i finished this and i didnt have anyone look over it so idk if it's good


End file.
